Nika Zehren
"It won't stop so easily." Nika used to live in the kingdom of Tesla with her family. At a suitable age, she joined the army of fabricasts there on request by her parents. However, after five years of service, she discovered that she was an ekylicast and she fled from the army and the kingdom. Appearance Nika has short black hair that enhances her pale complexion. Even though she experienced years of training, she still has a seemingly frail body. Because of the fact that she's of a decent height with a slender build, people often underestimate her physical capabilities. She likes to wear skirts, sometimes with and sometimes without tights beneath them. On top of the shirt she often wears a dress shirt. At times she can also be seen wearing a long sleeveless waistcoat/jacket with a necktie. Together with that all, she usually wears black boots that don't go higher than just below her knees. She is considered to be a very clean and formal person because of her clothes, however, Nika would even move through the wild in these clothes as she feels completely comfortable in them. Her clothes often have a dark color which makes her slightly disappear in the surroundings if she wants to. Personality Nika is a person with a dark sense of humor. Throughout her experiences in the army along with the betrayal and fights between Ekylicasts and Fabricasts, she has become rather numb towards everything. She has grown tired of everything and doesn't believe that the two groups can come to peace in the future. She behaves uninterested towards strangers, though she seems to make a difference between Fabricasts and Ekylicasts. Towards Fabricasts she is slightly hostile, often talking with negative speech and stingy/harsh comments. Towards Ekylicasts she seems to be neutral, though when she notices that an Ekylicasts 'longs' for the fightings, she'll treat them the same as Fabricasts. She isn't considered to be a quiet person, though she doesn't save time for small talk. Nika is rather direct and can easily get annoyed by people who are too carefree and careless. These people are often brought down by Nika with her comments and opinion. When she opens up to a person, one will notice that even though she still thinks nothing can be changed, she is more willingly to trust on other's opinions. The people who she trusts are also people who she respects. Nontheless she doesn't look up to them, but doesn't look down on them either. History Nika was born in the kingdom of Tesla. Her parents were high anti-ekylicasts though they didn't seem to have a direct reason behind their believes. Nika's father, Thomas, used to be a fabricast in service of the army of the king. However, during the coup of Nikola (on the side of Nikola as well) he got severly injured. The injury caused spasms and several failures in his motor skill . Thomas retired and focused on his daughter as she was his only hope to aid King Nikola's army in name of their family. At the age of 16, after a military training and a beginnerstraining in becoming a fabricast, Nika joined the army. At one event she even met Frederick Nikola, though she somehow felt like she should stay away from the man. During her time in the army she received a medical training with which she became the back-up medic if the main medics died during battle. Most of her missions within the army involved covert operations. Nika became skilled at concealing herself and survival. During these missions she also trusted on her accuracy with knives as she found the usage of firearms slightly annoying at times. After five years of duty, Nika arrived with a back-up team at the border of the kingdom of Tesla to aid in a losing battle. It was during this battle that Nika discovered she was an Ekylicast, as she accidently pulled out an essence from a knife. It saved her life in the battle. Directly after the battle, Nika fled. Even though she didn't think the Ekylicasts were "bad creatures" as it had been described to her once, she knew she could never convince her family, not even thinking of the king. While she fled in to the wild of another kingdom, her parents heard the news of her either supposed death or desertion. When it became known that no body was found, a rumor started to spread in Tesla. One of the soldiers claimed that he had seen Nika pull out an essence and thus be an ekylicast. Thomas refused to believe the story at first, though after several months he started to believe it. Slowly he became more and more ashamed, and eventually he committed suicide. Nika's mother did not succumb to shame as she loved her daughter more than anything and was willing to accept her even though she was an Ekylicast. However, the army blamed her for the death of her husband. Along with that they claimed that Nika had become an Ekylicast thanks to her mother and so they executed her. Nika survived 4 years in the wilderness, surviving on her knowledge and instincts. Even though the army searched for her, they didn't manage to find her. She travelled through the several neighbouring countries of Tesla and would so once in a while spend a day or two in cities. Plot (ignore) Essences and Equipment (Each person will start out with four slots. For a fabricast this is for machines you create, for a ekylicast the essences you have stored. These should be edited as they change. Fabricasts and ekylicasts start out with ONE actual essence or machine. The other three are for things that happen in the story. Note:This is strictly for what you create or essences you have stored. You may have other equipment, but that goes in a different place. Please put just Tool or Essences where there is a slash. That is different for fabricasts and ekylicasts) Essence Slots *Poison Essence: when infused into an object, the object will be poisonous on touch. Depending on the duration of touch and intensity of poison. Source: poisonous plant. *Empty *Empty *Empty Equipment * Nika carries two handguns (Colts), a set of five throwing knives and a family set consisting out of a Swiss degen, Swiss dagger and Swiss Sabre. * She also carries medical supply with her in a bag. Relationships *Frederick Nikola :: Nika used to serve under him in the army and was present at one of the events held in his name. Trivia *Nika is capable of understanding the work of a fabricast up to a certain point. *Due to her education Nika can pretty much succesfully use any kind of weapon, except for chemical/biological weapons. *Nika survived in the wilderness for approximately 4 years already. *Her dark humor can make people shiver at times. *Nika's theme Category:Character Category:PC Category:Female Category:Ekylicast